


Under the Table

by BadwrongFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Airtight, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Badwrong, Blackmail, Blow Jobs in a Car, Co-workers, Condoms, Content approved by SCAR, Creampie, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Ephebophilia, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Molestation, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, Shame, Sleazebag Boss, Teenagers, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: Trying to liberate herself from her physically abusive stepfather, a young girl finds herself stuck with another kind of monster—a sexually abusive boss.
Relationships: Girl/Her Boss, Girl/Her Boss’ Friends
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! And let me know what you think. 
> 
> This was written as a collaboration with an author who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> Thanks to for betaing That_One_Shipper and K_Wolf!

Dave looked at his watch. It was 2:47pm and her interview was at 2:30pm. He had looked out into the lobby and seen the girl waiting—fuck, she looked young—but wanted her to be off balance when it was time for her interview. She had probably waited long enough. 

Dave walked out of his private office—the only one there—and through the main room that had 3-4 other empty cubicles in it before reaching the seating area. He motioned to the cute little number, taking her all in. “Come back to my office for the interview,” he says tersely, not waiting for her to get up before he turns around and walks back to his desk.

The girl—Ruby—tossed her phone in her purse with a barely stifled sigh. She had been waiting forever for this stupid interview. When she had been told that this business might hire someone as young as her, she'd hoped her manager might be cute. Instead, this guy was totally, middle-of-the-road average. He was at least taller than her, but that was the only thing he had going for him. To her, he looked like a creep.

She got up and entered his office, sitting on the only other chair at his desk. She put on her best fake smile, wishing she was hanging out with her friends instead of sitting here in front of this loser. "Hi, I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you." She hoped she sounded more genuine than she felt.

This bitch already looked like she had a bad attitude to Dave. Kids these days don’t have any respect. He doesn’t shake her hand as he introduces himself. “Dave.” He looks down inside a Manila folder that is honestly filled with old order logs but he does it because it makes him seem more professional, like he’s thinking about whether or not he wants to hire her when in his mind he’s already fucking her over his desk. Those tits! “Are you even old enough to work?” His words are clipped and he looks down his nose at her with something that could be interpreted as disinterest.

She felt a stab of worry inside, she knew she was young. Most jobs wouldn't hire a 14 year old, but she really needed this job to help her mom with rent. "I am fourteen, but I am really smart and a hard worker! I can quickly pick up anything you need me to learn." She tried looking as confident as she could, hoping he could look past her age and see her for the good person she was.

He tapped his finger on the desk. “Well...I guess if we paid you cash we might be able to make something work. So you’re smart and a hard worker, huh? What grade are you in? Are you the kind of delicate little girl who starts crying and quits anytime something gets a little hard or doesn’t go your way?”

His condescending tone really got on her nerves, but she kept the fake smile plastered to her face. "I am a freshman, and if I was a ‘delicate little girl’, I probably would be at home writing in my journal instead of here trying to get a job." Damn, she really needed to control her tone.

Dave’s palms itch to slap her idiotic, entitled face. “Well, sell yourself to me. Tell me why I should hire you instead of the other 5 people I’ve interviewed for this position today.”

She thought for a moment. "You said it yourself. You can pay me under the table, and save money on taxes and insurance. It's the smart decision." Inside she was worried. 5 other people had interviewed for this job? How qualified were they? Did she have a chance against them? She was just a teen.

“If that’s the only reason a smart girl like you can think of, you can walk out right now. You aren’t the only one who’d be happy to get paid cash. What do you bring to the table? Are you going to come to work on time every day? Are you going to have a good attitude? Maybe one a little better than the one you have right now? Are you going to do everything I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it? Or are you going to sit, sulk, and fuck around on your phone like most children your age?”

Now she really was worried. Every other job she had applied for had denied her based on her age. This place was her only shot. "You won't find a more dedicated worker than me! I will always show up early with a can-do attitude. I’m sorry I’ve been so...disrespectful. I’ve just been denied so many jobs because of my age. It’s frustrating that people don’t take me seriously. I promise it will never happen again. Please give me a chance. I need this job."

Dave leans forward, elbows on his desk, meeting her eyes for a long time, to the point where it’s a little uncomfortable. “Ok. If you can keep your end of the deal you’ve got a job.” He shoves a huge stack of papers across his desk at her. “Make one copy of each of these papers. Back and front. The printer is over there.” He points out of his office and across the work room. Then, he turns to his computer, obviously done interacting with her.

The relief she felt was palpable. A true smile broke across her face, "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it." She takes the huge stack, walking over to the printer and pressing buttons. Thanks to many book reports, she was familiar with how printers worked, and soon, copies were flowing out. It was slow going, having to go one at a time, front and back. She had her phone out, scrolling whenever something was being printed and rotating pages the rest of the time.

By the time Ruby got done with the copies, it was time to close. As she brought them back to Dave’s desk, he picked one up and looked at it with a deep frown. “This is printed front and back. These are legal documents, they need to be single-sided! Be here tomorrow at 7:30am to fix it!” he snapped.

Wait, what? She was almost certain he had said front and back. Then again, she had been really excited when he offered her a job, maybe she had misheard him. "I'm really sorry sir! I'll be here at 7:20am to get started on that." The last thing she needed was to get fired on her very first day! She wasn't super happy about getting in that early, but she needed this job too much to complain.

He doesn’t look super thrilled about it. “Just don’t do it again. Tomorrow, wear something cute. Something less stuffy and formal.I feel like I’m working with Hillary Clinton.” He stands up, conversation done, and grabs his briefcase. “I’ll walk you out,” he says as he turns off the lights to his office and squeezes past her in the doorway, his body rubbing up against hers. His hand was at the level of her crotch but...he couldn’t have rubbed her there. He continues through the office leaving her to follow him in the dark.

Ruby felt like she was gonna vomit having him so close to her. And that whole line about wearing ‘something cute?’ sounded so creepy.. Still, she followed him without complaint, thoughts drifting to all the copies she was going to have to make tomorrow morning. It was still a little early to call it, but she didn't think she was ever going to like this job. Still, this was miles better than having her stepfather screaming at her.

Locking the door after they leave, Dave reaches in his pocket and pulls out a twenty dollar bill. “You worked for 2 hours,” he says as he puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles an oily smile, “So here’s your pay. At Emmerson’s we pay more than minimum wage, even for 14 year olds.” He rubs her shoulder over her bra strap one more time before letting go. It probably wasn’t intentional. “See you tomorrow morning, sweetheart.”

Ugh, she hated how old people were always so handsy. And ‘sweetheart?’ Still, a job that paid more than minimum wage was excellent. She figured she could keep up this job until she saved up enough to split a deposit on an apartment with her best friend. They were planning on getting their own place with her friend's older brother to get out of their respective bad home situations. Overall, she had a good feeling about this job. She went home with optimistic dreams of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was already hunched over his desk and it looked like he had been working for a while when Ruby arrived. “Good, you’re here. All these papers need to be tri-folded and then put into these envelopes. The envelopes need to be addressed and sealed. When you are done with that then you can fix your mistake from yesterday. Oh, get me a coffee first, would you? Black.” He doesn’t even really look up at her, although he did when she came in to see what she had decided to wear for him.

The teenager was wearing a shorter skirt than yesterday and a hotter button-up top. It was still fairly tame but a definite improvement over her last outfit. "Of course, sir. Anything else you need?" She hoped that was all, he already had her doing a lot on just her second day.

She seemed so eager to please, he couldn’t help but push it. How she reacted would tell him a lot, anyway. “Well..I’m sorry to ask but could you come over here?” He gestured to his side of the desk, then reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “My neck is killing me. Could you rub it for a minute or two to loosen up the muscles? I don’t want to have to go to the doctor, we have way too much work to do today.”

She grit her teeth in irritation behind a fake smile. Was this really how her job was going to go? Having to tend to every random whim that entered that stupid head of his? "Sure sir, I'll do my best!" She walked over behind this chair. The things she does to get out of her stepfather’s shadow. She reluctantly started rubbing his neck. She tried to keep the look of disgust off of her face—she didn’t like touching old people.

Her hands were so delicate and she smelled so nice. Having her this close..having her hands on him. It felt fucking amazing and within a minute Dave was hard as nails. He finally let her stop after 5 minutes. “Thanks, that feels much better. I’ll go get my own coffee from the kitchen. How about this—did you bring lunch? Let me put it in the refrigerator for you.”

That was actually kind of nice of him. "Uh, sure. Thank you sir, it's the brown bag next to my purse. I'll get started on the paperwork right away." She started folding the papers to place in the envelopes, wondering if she may have misjudged him.

Dave got up and grabbed the bag before walking through the swinging door to the kitchen. He locked it behind him and opened her lunch, pulling out the contents. An apple? A yogurt? Finally—he pulls out her sandwich. 

He takes it out of the bag and pulls off the top piece of bread, then undoes his belt. He pulls his pants down to his thighs and grabs his heavy, rock-hard dick. He’s happy he’s not wearing underwear so they aren’t in his way. He jacks himself off quick and dirty. It’s not long before he’s gritting his teeth and hissing, “Take it, you fucking cunt. I know you’ll like the taste because you’re a nasty, slutty bitch.” There’s already mayo on the bread, so when ropes of semen start pulsing out of his cock onto the sandwich, it doesn't look that different. He paints her sandwich with the first two spurts, then sprays the lunch table with the rest so he doesn’t drown her sandwich in cum.

Quickly, he grabs a few napkins and wipes himself down, then pulls up his slacks. He puts her sandwich back the way it was and puts her whole lunch in the refrigerator before cursorily wiping down the table—who cares if there are thin streaks of cum left—grabbing his coffee, and going back to his office.

Ruby noticed his face was a little flushed when he returned but thought nothing of it. She continued working on the envelopes diligently, until finally lunch time rolled around. "Excuse me sir? Would it be alright if I took lunch now?" She was surprised how hungry she was, getting up so early and working like this worked up quite the appetite.

“Sure, I’ll sit down with you.” He knows she probably wants to go fuck off on her phone, but he wants to keep her off balance—and he can’t pass up the chance to see her eat her lunch. Idly, he wonders whether or not she’ll notice something is off—and if she does, If she’s already gotten around the block enough to recognize the flavor. He goes into the lunch room and grabs his own food, sitting down across from her. He can feel the one-eyed snake start to awaken.

She sat down with her food, ready to tear into her lunch. First, she dug into her apple, playing on her phone with one hand. She noticed Dave seemed to be paying extra attention to her, but she brushed it off, focusing on her food. She downed her yogurt in record time, before taking a big bite of her sandwich.

Her eyes widened, her sandwich tasted funky. She chewed slowly, trying to place the taste. Was the meat bad? Was it the lettuce, the mayo? Whatever it was, she was too hungry to stop, so she pushed through, eating the whole thing. Dave had a weird grin, her opinion of him was dropping again. He was a real creep.

As Dave finishes up, he throws his trash away and washes his hands, then leaves her in the kitchen and goes to the bathroom. The office is small, so it only has one, unisex bathroom. He stands over the toilet and pushes his pants down for the second time that day. 

This time, he fishes in his pocket and squirts the lube he got from his desk in his palm before beating his meat. When he’s fucking a bitch, he can last, but right now, he’s so pent up from watching that snooty little cunt and the slippery warmth of his hand feels so good that he jizzes all over the toilet seat in record time. He tucks himself back in his slacks and leaves the room. 

Later, when the day is almost finished and Ruby comes into his office to drop something off, he puts up a hand to stop her from leaving again. “The bathroom always gets cleaned on Tuesdays. It’s Tuesday. So clean it.”

Another fake smile graced her lips, she felt she was getting better at them. "Of course sir. Where are the cleaning supplies?" She wondered if all personal assistants dealt with this kind of thing. 

After being directed to the cleaning cabinet, she entered the bathroom to get to work. She wiped down the sink and mirror first, before heading to the toilet. It was a mess, something thick and white on the seat. She gagged, almost losing her lunch but somehow held it together and finished up the bathroom. That was disgusting! Thank god it was the end of her 8 hour shift. Wanting to make sure she was free to go, she walked back to Dave and asked, "Is there anything else, sir?"

“That’s just about it for the day. I want to show you the supply closet—where to get extra tape, scissors, paper, that kind of thing. Then you can go home.” He takes her down a hall and opens up a small door, ushering her inside. He shows her the order of things in the cramped room, even though it is mostly self explanatory. When he’s done, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a $100 bill, even though at the end of the day would have only done 8 hours of work. 

He holds it out to her, “This is for all of the effort you put in today.” He steps forward, crowding her into the corner of the room and pulls the bill out of her hand. “You just need to put in a little more effort and you’ll be $100 richer.”

At first she was excited—$100! That much every day would get her out of the house in no time. But then Dave pulled it back, saying that line about how she needed to put in ‘a little more effort.’ Now she was suspicious. She didn't like how he was crowding her into the corner of the room. "What do you mean 'a little more effort'?"

“Come on, darlin’. I’ve seen you making cow eyes at me all day,” he says as he reaches up and roughly grabs one breast, squeezing a little too hard. With his other hand, he shuts the door to the closet, leaving them closed together in the very small space. “Be good and tell me—are you a virgin. Or have you spread those legs for all sorts of men already?”

Ruby couldn't believe he had just groped her like that and was asking all these fucked up questions! She pushed at him, trying to get him off of her. "What the fuck!? You can't do that! Get off of me, let me out right now!" She struggled to push his larger body back. "I'll call the cops on you if you don't let me go right now!" It’s like trying to push a wall—he’s incredibly solid and she’s too small to even put him off balance. He has her trapped against a counter and she can’t get him off of her.

Quick as a snake, Dave reaches out and slaps her across the face, so hard she can feel it in her teeth. He grabs her by her upper arms and shakes her violently before spinning her around and shoving her face first into the counter. “Listen, you little tease—before I fuck you you’re gonna want to tell me if you’re a virgin or not.” She can hear his belt buckle clang as he moves around behind her.

Is this really happening?! Is he really going to rape her in the closet like this? Her cheek stung from his slap, her head still a little dizzy from the impact. "I-if I tell you...will you let me go?" Please let him say yes, she did not want to lose her virginity to rape. How could anyone do this to her?

“How about if you tell me, I’ll wear a condom.” He leans forward and pulls up her skirt. He picks her up by the back of the neck about a foot off of the counter and then slams her back into it. His hand goes back to her underwear and tugs it out of the way. Holding his shaft, he presses forward. She can feel the sticky tip of his huge, hard cock slip through her folds, as if searching for entry.

Ruby was terrified and her mind raced. He was tossing her around like she was a ragdoll. She felt him move her underwear, felt his huge cock rubbing at her entrance, pushing in. She knew she didn't want his cum. She wasn't on the pill or anything, and she could never face her friends again if she got knocked up by this man. "Fine! I'm a virgin! Just please, please use a condom!" She hated herself for saying this, but she felt she had no choice. 

Part of him wanted to make her beg more, but a bigger part of him wanted in. Keeping one hand on her neck to force her to stay bent over, he pulled out a foil wrapper and used his teeth to open it. He threw the wrapper down on the counter in front of her face and rolled the condom down over his shaft. He didn’t add any more lube to it before he nudged into her again, this time catching on her vaginal opening. 

Her body did not want to let him in. Dave pushed and pushed, but his cockhead was so fat and she was so young and tight that it was keeping him out. With his other hand he reached around, shoving under her shirt and pawed at her breasts, imagining that the skin of her breasts was as pale and freckled as her face. He took her nipple between two fingers and tweaked it, hard to distract her, while at the same time shoving forward with all his might, putting his weight behind him. It was too much for her body, and once the head was in, he forced the rest of his dick inside her without mercy.

Ruby screamed as she felt a pain worse than any she had ever experienced tear through her body. He was so big, how was this bastard so big? He groped her breast, hurting her nipple too. Far too soon, with no time for her to adjust, she felt his hips slap against hers. Out of her control, she started crying, the pain unbearable. At least he put the condom on! It didn’t help with the pain, but knowing she wasn’t going to get pregnant by him which provided the slightest relief. "Please stop! It hurts too much!”

“Please stop, it hurts too much,” he mimicked back to her cruelly. Dave moved his hand up from her neck, tangling in her gorgeous, long hair and making her arch back as he railed her. After cumming twice at work, he’s got plenty of stamina to go the distance. “The only way you can make this end soon is by being a good little slut and working my cock. I’m not pulling out until I’ve shot my load in you.”

It hurt so bad. He was pulling on her hair now, making her arch her back painfully as he pounded into her pussy relentlessly. "How can you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" It made no sense. One minute she had been finishing up her second day at work, the next she was locked in a closet being raped by this 40-year-old monster.

“You.. just ...don’t ..shut ...up, do ..you?” he panted a little breathlessly as he slammed into her with every word. He chanced a look down and saw a small amount of blood on his shaft—whether from tearing her hymen or forcing himself in her while she’s dry and unstretched, he isn’t sure. 

“Me, me, me. You entitled cunts always think it’s about you,” he growls, starting to bite at the back of her neck between words, but not hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Well listen up—it’s not. You’re not anything special, just another easy piece of ass to wet my dick in.” It was true, too. He wasn’t doing anything to try and turn her on, nothing to her clit and not even trying to hit her g-spot. It was all about the heady sensation of power that was coursing through his veins and the feeling of the greedy drag of her pussy as it tries to keep his dick in whenever he pulls back.

In reality, her pussy was trying to force his cock out. She felt no pleasure from his cock, only pain and discomfort and it made her bear down. His teeth on her neck scared her and his words sank her heart. Dave was an evil monster and she was stuck here with him until he finished. She finally stopped trying to reason with him, instead doing her best to cope with the pain. The pain killed any chance of her arousal.

The fucking lasted for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was only 15 minutes. Dave pulled out when he got close to cumming, tore off the condom, flipped up her skirt and ripped down her panties, spurting his seed all over her perfect booty with a grunt.

He keeps her held down while he scoops up his cum and then starts fingering her, dipping out to get more of his seed and forcing it into her. She started bucking like a wild bronco.

No! He was pushing his cum inside her, and she didn't know if that could still get her pregnant, though she assumed it could. She tried to squirm away, yelling at him, "Stop it, please!" It was beyond humiliating and she was too weak to fight back.

“Ok, you choose,” he says as he scoops up more cum. He brings it around to her face. “Either suck it off with your mouth or your pussy. If you try biting I’ll rape your ass dry then drop you off naked at the homeless encampment. Your decision, Ruby.”

She gagged, not able to control her revulsion. But she had no choice, the last thing she wanted was this bastard's child. "O-okay, I'll suck it off." The words burned in her ears as the tears flowed freely. This was by far the worst day of her life.

He didn’t give her a second to rethink, forcing his semen-covered fingers in her mouth. “Suck.”

Ruby sucked on the fingers reluctantly, stomach feeling nauseous at the taste of his cum. It’s familiar somehow, but she can’t place it. How could she have ended up working for this pedo rapist?

After she finishes sucking, he pulls up his pants for the third time that day, redoing his belt. 

Dave drops the $100 bill next to the empty condom wrapper, tells her to lock up and to be here at the same time tomorrow morning. And then he just..leaves. Ruby’s left bent over the counter, ass up, with some streaks of semen on her cheeks.

Ruby collapses to the floor of the closet and cries harder than she ever has before. This morning she was just another teenage girl, now she was a rape victim. What was she going to do? She should call the cops...right? She wasn’t sure, but she grabbed her phone, dialing 911,her thumb hesitating over the send button. If she goes back to her stepfather, and tells him about what happened, would he care? Or would he just be mad that she had no way to pay him rent. There were no other jobs available to someone her age.

Dave was an average guy, her stepdad was former military, and had an anger problem. Maybe...she would wait to call the cops, since once she did she was guaranteed to not have a job. She decided she would go to her stepfather and tell him everything that happened. Bill will probably like that she came to him first. Maybe he would handle it, or maybe they could go to the cops together. She put her phone away,wiped off as much cum as she could and headed home, grabbing her $100 on the way out.  
___

Bill was where he usually was when Ruby came home—in his ‘workshop,’ which is really a detached garage. The flatscreen TV he had mounted in the corner is blaring and he’s hunched over his workbench measuring out something on a piece of wood.

Damnit, he is in the middle of a project. He never likes getting interrupted. She swallowed hard, trying to steady her nerves as she approached him. Her face was still a teary-eyed mess as she walked up, clothes disheveled, and hair sloppy.

"Excuse me? Bill? Could I talk to you for a second please, sir?" She tried to be as respectful as possible, it never took much to set him off. Her mother's car was missing, they’d probably gotten into a fight and she had run away to Grandma's again. There was an empty beer bottle next to him which made her uneasy—he gets drunk sometimes when they fight.

Bill had laid down the law with her early on in their relationship, and it paid off for him by how meek Ruby was around him. He knows that in reality she’s kind of a stuck-up, back-talking bitch, but for him she rarely gets that way anymore. He doesn’t acknowledge her for almost two minutes after she talks, finishing marking out measurements on the wood. 

Finally, he looks up at her and is surprised to see how ruffled she looks. She usually cares way too much about how she looks to be seen with her clothes and make up all mussed. He grunts a little disdainfully as he looks her over. “What the fuck did you get into?”

She hesitates for a moment, not knowing the best way to bring things up to him. She's afraid of him, afraid of his reaction, and afraid of how upset he may already be thanks to mom. Finally, she says in almost a whisper, "My boss raped me." Fresh tears find her eyes, but she stops them from falling, doing her best to be respectful in his presence.

“What?” he snaps sharply, looking pissed. “Ruby Mae, you tell me exactly everything that happened. Don’t leave a single fucking detail out.”

Ruby stands up straighter, cowed by his reaction. She can see his big muscles, has seen what they can do to a person when he's mad. She relates everything that happened, starting with the interview and ending in the closet. She watches his face closely, trying to gauge his response. She needed him to take her side. She wants him to kick Dave's ass.

It’s silent for a while after she finishes her story and he sucks his teeth, thinking. “You want me to believe that yesterday, you let that man rub up against you, then when he told you to wear something sexy you did, then you gave him a back rub...and that you weren’t looking for a little something extra in that supply room?”

Her eyes widened in shock. He...did he just blame her for the rape? "What!? No?! I just thought that's what personal secretaries did! I never wanted to give that man my virginity! Please, you have to believe me!" Her heart was in her throat and she trembled in fear, afraid that he wasn't going to help her at all. How could she convince him she was genuine, that she was telling him the truth?

“You were a virgin? Never been touched before? Maybe that’s why you didn’t recognize the signs. Next time a man does something like that to you, you don’t just let him walk all over you. Or don’t just go along with it, get paid for it, then feel guilty afterward and come crying to your Daddy like a whiny baby.”

“Sure, I believe that you had some handsome young buck in your sights to spread your legs for. But no matter what happens, you need to pay me $1,000/mo in rent. I don’t care how you make it. You can go back and tell your boss you aren’t gonna fuck him anymore, or you can make your new office in the supply closet with your skirt flipped up. Just don’t start getting uppity and calling things what they wasn’t.”

His tone said that this was the end of it, that he was done being bothered by her. She sniffled, nodded and went inside. She briefly thought about calling the police, but that would leave her at her stepfather's mercy, and she was pretty sure he had none. 

That night, she cried herself to sleep on her bed, realizing that she had to go back to work if she ever wanted to be free.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting up early the next morning, she dressed similarly to her previous outfit, prepared her lunch, and left for work. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she didn’t have a choice anymore.

Coming back to the office must have caused a wave of deja vu. Again, Dave was crouched over his desk, looking like he’d been there for at least an hour. He doesn’t seem surprised to see her.

“Good, you’re here. All these pages need to be collated and then bound with spirals. tri-folded and then put into these envelopes. When you are done with that then you can go through these reports,” he slides them across the desk at her, “and highlight any line with the number 231 on it. “Oh, get me a coffee first, would you? Black.” Again, he’s dismissive, but he does check her outfit—pity it isn’t sluttier.

Ruby doesn't move at first, enraged that he doesn't even mention what happened yesterday. She gets a hold of herself, knowing she has to try to be smart about this. She can't risk this job, not yet.

"Last night, you did something terrible to me. But as you can see, I didn't call the police. That's because I need this job more than anything. But if you think that anything like that will EVER happen again, you are dead wrong. I will work for you, do your paperwork, get you coffee, and so on. But I will never fuck you again, understand?"

Dave looks up at her like he thinks she’s being a dumb child, grunts with a huff, then goes back to his work. “I don’t have time for this shit this morning. Where’s my coffee?”

That...wasn't the reaction Ruby expected. She expected anger, derision, some kind of acknowledgement of her words. But all she got was "Where's my coffee?" She was at a loss, but she had said her piece. She left, starting a coffee and putting her lunch away. Once the coffee was done, she brought it to him and started on the paperwork, doing her best to ignore him.

The day goes forward much as the first one did. It always seems like Dave is leering, and anytime he moves around her it’s too close. She might have felt the ghost of a touch to her butt one time when she was leaning over the copier, but when she spun around he was facing the opposite direction looking at a calendar. Things progress in this fashion for about a week—until Thursday night, right before they are getting to leave. 

“Tomorrow’s casual Friday. Wear something a little less uptight. If we aren’t going to fuck, I at least want something nice to look at,” Dave says. When he hands her her pay for the day, it’s a $100 bill again. He hasn’t overpaid her since that day. 

She hesitates to reach for it. She remembers what happened last time he offered her $100. "Does this have some strings attached?" At least he had acknowledged her words finally, but she didn't trust him at all.

“I’m just paying you for your work and hoping you’ll do the right thing and wear something a little lower cut tomorrow. Tits like yours shouldn’t be shrouded under ugly, too large blouses like the ones you’ve been wearing.”

She hesitates a moment longer, then grabs the money. "Thanks. I'll wear something nice." She hated how vulgar he was. Also, her blouses were not ugly. He was just a creep who only liked slutty clothes.

\------

The next morning seems like it is going to be an exact copy of all the ones previous. He barks at her to bring him his coffee as soon as he hears her come in the door.

Ruby just sighs and heads to get him his coffee. She's wearing a shorter skirt and a blouse with a button undone to show more cleavage. She hopes that the way things have been the last week becomes the new norm. It’s the kind of work that she can easily handle and he hasn't tried anything too crazy with her since her second day.

When she brings him his coffee he frowns. “You think undoing one button on one of your hideous blouses is going to suddenly make it nice to look at?” To be honest, it does give him a tiny glimpse of her cleavage, but he wants more. “I thought you might not have anything appropriate for the office. Here.” He tosses a skin tight, dark emerald green top to her. It’s sleeveless and has a deep V-neck. “This is your new uniform.”

She ignores his words and grabs the top with a quick "Yes sir." She knows why he is always talking about her tits. They looked good--they were by far the most developed part of her body. Sure, her ass was plump, but her breasts got most of the attention. She was pushing E cups, her boobs were easily the largest in the freshman class. She headed to the bathroom to change. 

When Ruby left to put the top on, Dave scooted into his desk, then reached down with his hand and, leaving the belt intact, unzipped and worked his hand through to palm himself. “Come back in here when you’re done getting presentable,” he called out.

She swapped tops quickly, wanting to get to work and get through the day as fast as possible.With how deep the V-neck was, Ruby realized she would have to remove her bra. She unclasped it, causing her large breasts to bounce free before she slid the new top on. Looking in the mirror, she stuck her chest out and thought it did look sexy. She could wear this at a club and maybe not get carded. She walked back out, heading to his office for Dave to ogle her quickly so she can get back to work. She could deal with his looks and the occasional "accidental" touch for the money to buy her freedom.

Why he didn’t institute a dress code two weeks ago is beyond Dave. Fuckkkkkk. He strokes his cock faster under his desk, making sure not to move his upper arm too much. “Lean over the desk. Stick your chest out,” he bites out.

She could tell he had one hand under his desk, and she shuddered to think about what he is probably doing. Still, if she complied maybe he would pay her extra again. This was nothing next to what he had already done to her. She could handle this to keep him from trying anything and to make enough money to be free and finally quit this job. She leaned over his desk, one hand brushing her hair out of the way of her juicy breasts.

“That’s it. You’re such a dedicated, hard worker. Why don’t you touch the tops of them.Just a little. Under the shirt.” His eyes have locked onto her chest and he’s not even trying to disguise what he’s doing under the desk now, arm hammering up and down.

Ugh, Ruby felt like she was going to puke from his slimy this guy was. Still, she complied, sliding her hands under her shirt to touch her breasts. She kept reminding herself that this was so she would never have to see Dave or her stepfather again. She'd seen what Bill did to her mom when she came back from Grandma's, it wasn't pretty.

Dave shudders as he watches her fingers skate over the pale, soft skin of her breasts before slipping underneath the fabric. “Fuck....fuck...fuck. Show them to me. Fuck...Ruby, just pull down your top and let me see them, then you can go back to work. I just want to see how perfect they are.” For the first time since she’s met him, he doesn’t sound unaffected.

Ruby smiled inwardly at this loss of composure, feeling like she has some modicum of control for once and she wanted to keep it. She demurely slipped her top off of one of her shoulders first, then the other, holding the fabric up just enough to still hide her breasts. Then, she slowly let her top slide down, teasing him, enjoying the feeling of control.

Dave is obviously affected, panting hard and licking his lips with desire. It made him remember how good she felt inside. That thought triggered him—he made a disgusting noise as he came all over the underside of his desk.

She could tell he had just cum, God he was so gross. She put her top back on, adjusting her large breasts so it fit right. She was mildly curious where he got this top, she actually liked it. She was a sucker for clothes. Once she was presentable she asked, "Will that be all, sir?"

“Roll your skirt up two inches and I want that project finished by 2pm,” he snapped, feeling a little off kilter by the temporary power shift and wanting to regain the upper hand.

Ruby felt a swell of pride, like she had manipulated him a bit for once. She nodded, turning to get started on her work and rolling up her skirt like he’d asked. She had a shorter skirt at home she could wear so she didn't have to roll anything up anymore. She knows she just acted pretty slutty, but if doing this meant he wouldn't attack her anymore, then she could deal with it.

All day, he watched her like a hawk. It was utterly remarkable how making her feel like she had a little control made her a willing little tease for him, although Dave’s sure she wouldn’t let him fuck her again. Not like she can stop him. For the last 45 minutes, he’s been watching her as she uses the copier, shifting on her legs and her skirt riding up to just under her butt cheeks. He thinks her underwear might be blue but he can’t say for sure in this light and it’s killing him. 

Allowing her to hold the reins has its advantages, but there is part of Dave—a big part of Dave—that hates any woman who feels like she has control over a man, and he can’t let it stand.

He calls across the office to her, “I just got an urgent submission that needs to be completed by tonight. If we work on it hard and fast, we can probably be done in four hours. Call your Daddy and tell him you’ll be late.”

She felt the blood drain from her face. She knew her stepfather had a curfew for her, but she also gets the impression that this work is non-negotiable. With a slight tremble, she grabs her phone and calls Bill. He answers quickly, and she explains how her boss is making her work late, hoping he takes the news well. She knows there is no reason why he shouldn't, but she still worries about what he’ll say.

Bill laughs on the other line, “Yeah, Ruby, sure. Stay late and ‘work.’” The way he says it, it’s like she can see finger quotes. He hangs up on her.

Well, that went about as well as that could have gone. She puts away her phone before entering Dave's office. "What do you need me to do sir?" She hoped that they could finish early. The sooner she got home, the better her odds that Bill wouldn't get pissed at her.

“Go up front and lock the front door, turn off all the lights except for back here so no customers will think we’re open and come inside.Then get back here. Pull that chair around to my side of the desk so while I do this, you can use my computer to enter these numbers into the system.” What he describes would be putting her directly next to him, seated in front of the computer and between him and the wall. It’s not a big space.

She can hear a thousand warning bells going off in her head. Locking the door? Shutting down the lights? Sitting right next to him? She wasn't comfortable with any of that. Still, she had managed to manipulate him earlier, and she would again if he tried anything. She did what he asked, before pulling the chair around to sit at his computer. She was in defensive mode, watching him for any ill intent.

He completely ignored her for two hours. They worked and he stayed hunched over the other side of his desk.It was irritating, how he was acting like she wasn’t right there, sitting beside him in skimpy, sexy clothes. He stands up and stretches. “I’m about halfway through. I was going to get something from the vending machine, do you want anything? My treat.”

She was suspicious about him going to get her food again after the sandwich incident. On the other hand, calling him out might piss him off. Plus, everything in the vending machine was packaged so she could tell if he messed with anything. "Yes, please. I'll take a snickers." She was getting paranoid, almost jumping every time he moved or made a sound so it would be nice to get some space.

Dave came back from the vending machine too soon, sitting down next to her. He gave her the Snickers—it was wrapped completely normally, presumably untampered with. He sets his own snack on the desk, forgotten. “When you put that Snickers in your mouth, suck on it like it’s a dick.” His eyes gleam with excitement.

There it is. She knew something was going to happen, though she was honestly surprised that it was so relatively tame. She didn't say anything, instead deciding to try manipulating him again. She slowly peeled back the wrapper, before sticking her tongue out and licking around the top of the Snickers bar. Her friends always gossiped about sex and blowjobs, so she knew the basics on what to do. Finally, she put the tip in her mouth, sliding the candy bar in and out a little bit before gingerly taking a bite. She smiled as she chewed and swallowed, watching Dave out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction.

He honestly had thought she would bitch him out, so when she didn’t and instead complied, he got hard faster than ever. His voice comes out low “Damn, you’re good at that, aren’t you, Ruby? How many big dicks have you had in your mouth?”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "None actually. I'm just eating my Snickers bar." It felt good to tease him, like she was taking back control from him.

“Yeah, and I’m Brad Pitt,” he snorts. “You’re such a dirty whore that cum is probably the bottom tier of your food pyramid. I know you eat it at least every day for lunch.” He moves his chair closer to her, blocking her in the corner, then runs his hand steadily up her bare thigh.

She jumps a little when his hand touches her skin. She tries to sound confident as she rebuffs him, "H-hey, let's keep this professional. You can look but don't touch." She gently grabs his wrist, trying to push his hand away from her thigh. Being crowded like this is triggering flashbacks. Her heart is racing and her cheeks are flushed with fear.

To her surprise, he actually does what she tells him to and pulls his hand away. “Look but don’t touch, huh? I can live with that. How about you show me that pretty little teenage pussy? I just want to look.”

She thinks about it for a second before deciding—Okay, little compromises can work. It's humiliating, but better than the alternative. She puts on her fake smile before slowly turning in her chair, spreading her legs, lifting her skirt, and shifting her underwear to the side. As long as it's just looking, she can rationalize it away.

“Look at that pretty little pink pussy.” He shifts forward with his head but doesn’t move his hands, and he stays far enough back that she doesn’t think he’s going to touch her. He inhales deeply. “I can smell you from here. So sweet and tempting. “

“Look at those underwear—they are blue. With the peaks you were giving me earlier, I wasn’t sure. Is that lace, for me? My dirty little slut wanted to show off for me, didn’t she?” Suddenly, she can feel something lightly, teasingly brushing against her pussy lips. It’s delicate and feels...really good. It takes her while to realize that he’s lightly blowing air onto her labia. “I’m not touching you, but you’re probably getting wet anyways.”

She grits her teeth in order to stop herself from saying something she might regret. She hates to admit it but his breath is kind of nice. She trembles, partly with anger and partly from how he was teasing her. This was so humiliating, but once she was out of here she could put this behind her and no one would have to know this creep ever messed with her. She lets him have his fun for now.

Oh, if Dave’s buddies could see him now! He’s been telling them for weeks about this hot new piece of ass that he’s been pushing the envelope with at work, and they all just think he’s full of shit. Now here she is, holding her underwear to the side exposing her cunt to him like a bitch in heat.

Hell...she’s looking away from him because she doesn’t want to see his face and he uses it to his advantage. While still blowing on her, he takes out his phone, opens the camera from muscle memory, and silently takes one photo before slipping it back into his pocket. 

“God, you’re glistening, fucking slut. Flop one of those fat tits out on the desk and start grabbing it.” He was the type of guy that if he’s given an inch, he’ll take a mile. And he wasn’t going to stop.

She wished this was just over already. His words were so degrading, she felt really dirty doing this. All she could do was remind herself of her end goal as she slowly worked one large breast out of her top, grabbing it and laying it against the desk, teasing him in the hopes that he would be satisfied and not try touching her again.

Watching Ruby play with her boob, he reaches down and opens his fly, pulling his leaking cock out. He starts jacking himself off watching her and then he goes back to blowing on Ruby’s slit. 

His face gets closer and closer to her delectable pussy and he’s careful not to touch, but she can almost feel him, he’s so close to her. He’s sniffing after her like a stud dog. Breathing in her scent makes his mouth water.

Between playing with her breast and his breath on her sex, she's starting to get turned on despite herself. She's still revolted by this old guy perving on her, but her eyes can't help but flick towards his dick from time to time. She can feel her resistance starting to drop as her arousal rises, and her breathing is starting to get rougher. It feels awful to get aroused in front of her rapist.

Dave can actually see her pussy glisten. That’s it. It’s enough. He explodes out of his chair, shoving his hand on her back and keeping her bent over his desk in a move that is bound to bring up some memories. He doesn’t bother to stop and put on a condom, not with this whore’s sopping pussy begging for him. In the blink of an eye, his penis is against her hole again and this time, it’s shoving in easier, lubricated by her excitement and his precome.

No! No! No! She screamed internally as he entered her roughly. All of her self control and confidence vanished as he manhandled her and slid deep inside. It hurt being stretched so suddenly, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. She thought about trying to get him to get off her, but then she stopped herself. 

There was no way he was going to stop. All she could do was lay there and let him take her. She knows he didn’t wait long enough to put on a condom, but she can tell he won't listen to her anymore. There are no more compromises to be made. And most shameful of all is her body is starting to react to the huge cock inside her. With adequate lubrication, it actually feels kind of good. She hates her body for admitting this, but it does and she can't hide the occasional shameful moan that verifies that fact. She’s worried she might not be able to escape and her stepfather probably won’t come looking—would he rape her all night?

Dave felt intense power rush through him as her whole body stiffened in shock, surprise, and disbelief as he penetrated her again. Did the dumb bitch actually think that he was going to be okay with only sniffing her cunt? She went limp underneath him and when she did, it felt so much better. Her vaginal walls went from strangling his girth to hugging his dick lovingly and he watched her one exposed tit slide across the surface of his desk as he pounded into her. He hits her g-spot again and she moans underneath him. 

That sends him into a frenzy. Nothing can stop Dave as he violently raws Ruby. He fucks her relentlessly like that for almost 25 minutes before telling her, “I can’t wait to flood your hungry little puss with my seed. I bet you’re fertile as hell. What will your Daddy say when you show up shaped like a basketball, full of my cum and looking like you’re about to have my baby? It’s only a preview of what you will look like in 9 months.”

Ruby hates his voice and how degrading he is. Her other breast slipped out from her top, hard nipples rubbing against the table and sending a. thrill down her spine. She was holding onto the desk as best as she could, trying to control her rebellious body, and finding little luck. She really didn't want his seed, more than anything she didn't want to get knocked up, so she tried one last gambit. "I'll suck you off if you don't cum inside!" Her words filled her with shame. Despite her revulsion toward him, her body kept getting hotter and hotter. She was scared, if she came he could take that as evidence that she wanted this to happen—and she was getting close. 

“What makes you think I want your dirty mouth on my cock?? Especially when I have a fucking season pass to this terrific little slip-n-slide right here?” He punctuates his last words with a pointed thrust, so she knows exactly what he means. 

“Offer me something better than a measly little blow job. You better think of something fast because I’m about to nut.” He’s disgusting and vulgar and having the fucking time of his life. “How about you come over to my house tomorrow night? If you promise to be there, I promise I won’t knock you up tonight.”

Ruby doesn't know why, but Dave calling her mouth dirty hurts her feelings. It shouldn't hurt but it does. She hears his counter-offer. She knows he will want more sex if she goes. But getting pregnant from this man would be the absolute worst thing to happen. "Okay! I'll do it!" Tears stream down her eyes, messing up her makeup. What has she done to deserve any of this? Then his cock hits just right inside her and she cums, unable to suppress the moan that comes from her lips—she’s worried she sounds like a whore.

Feeling her clamp around him as she cums sets him off, so he pulls out and ejaculates all over her ass, conveniently wiping the trail of cum from when he didn’t quite pull out quick enough, not wanting his spend to drip out and alert Ruby. He doesn’t want her skipping his house this weekend. He gathers his cum on his fingers and puts them in front of her mouth, not saying a damn word. She knows what to do. 

She hates herself for doing it, but she opens her mouth and sucks the cum from his fingers. For some reason it doesn't taste as bad as the last time. She could feel his slimy cum dripping over her ass and down her legs, and she shivered in revulsion. She wondered what she was going to tell her stepfather. She had to tell him something. There was no way she could hide her going out on Saturday, and lying to him would be a great way to end up facing his wrath.

Soon, his fingers were clean and she took her lips away from his hand. She laid there, hoping that they were done with the night, knowing there was supposed to be a few more hours of work to go.

“Keep your shirt down. Let those floppy tits hang out in the air while you finish up the rest of the entries.” In reality, her tits were really nice and perky, but he knows big-breasted women are always self-conscious and he loves tearing people down. Just like that, it’s back to business. He tucks himself back in, sits down, and bends back over his desk, leaving her partially laying over the table, boobs smashed against it, with cum trailing down her behind. What a look.

Floppy? She knew her breasts were big, but they still looked perky to her. Why did his words keep hurting her? He was just some pedo rapist. She dragged herself off the table, plopping heavily into her chair. She knew she was sitting on his cum, but she lacked the willpower to try to squeeze past him to the bathroom. Instead, she stifled a sob and got back to work, her lovely breasts out for him to leer at.

For Dave, getting back to work like this had three perks—one, it got the work done. Two, he got to watch those knockers subtly sway as she typed, and three, it gave him a chance to get hard again. And after about an hour and a half, he did. 

“OK, you dumb cow. Get under the desk and show me why I should use your mouth instead next time.” He scoots his chair back. His desk had a small opening for legs that was fully enclosed except for on one side, it would keep her trapped right up against him.

Her heart sank hearing his words. She wasn't a dumb cow! She was scared because she had never actually given head before, yet another first he would be stealing from her. But at least there would be no risk of him knocking her up. She reluctantly got up from her chair, moving over to him and crawling into the small space beneath his desk.

Dave’s blood sang—it’s fucking awesome having a timid little bitch like Ruby do whatever he wanted. He stood up and pulled down his pants shamelessly before he rolled his chair forward, trapping her between his knees. His cock towered in her face. How had it ever fit inside her?

She hated how his cock made her feel. Her stomach was in knots looking at the thick, throbbing shaft in front of her. She definitely wasn't feeling an increase in warmth between her legs looking at this monster. She followed her earlier tactic with the Snickers bar, reluctantly licking the tip first. She could taste his cum and her juices on her tongue. She kept this up, noticing his precum starting to leak out once more. Finally, she slowly took the head of his cock in her mouth, tongue still rubbing the tip. It was huge, and she wanted to gag just from having this much in her mouth.

Dave was glad that Ruby was under the desk and couldn’t see anything, so he didn’t have to school his expression. It felt so good, especially when she went from licking to tentatively sucking. He purposefully wasn’t paying close attention because he wanted it to last as long as possible. 

Dave pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and pulled up the picture of her offering her cunt to him as she bent over his desk. Fuck. He forwarded it to his Saturday night group along with the text:

‘cum tomorrow at 8 if you want a piece of this freshman coochie’.

Now that he had it out, he looked at the photo the entire time she sucked him, although between looking at that pic and having her try her hardest polishing his knob, he wasn’t going to last as long as he’d hoped.

Ruby hated how long this was taking. She wasn't experienced enough to know if or when he was about to cum, and the lack of feedback due to her being trapped under the desk was frustrating. She started bobbing her head faster, taking a little bit more each time. She still couldn't take even half of his length, so she started rubbing his exposed cock with a hand, hoping to get this to end, fast.

“Stuff your snatch full of your fingers and work your clit. I’ll know by their smell when you come out from under the desk if you don’t.” She could feel his cock twitching in her mouth, the heavy, warm weight of it feeling somehow more. He’s getting close but he loves the thought of her diddling herself while being forced to suck him.

She does what he asks, too far into this to refuse by this point. She sticks a finger, then two into her sloppy pussy. It feels...good. Her fingers start moving on their own as her head continues to work his huge cock. Please let this be the end of things, she hates how this is making her feel.

He fucking tries to hold off but when he starts hearing the wet sounds of her enthusiastically fingering herself, he can’t hold back any longer. He doesn’t give her any warning and soon her mouth is flooding with his cum.

The cum shoots out from his dick before she’s ready, hitting the entrance to her throat and causing her to cough up his cum violently. It was involuntary, and she can't help coughing the cum onto her legs. He dick keeps shooting cum, spraying her hair and face with ropes of his seed. It’s a mess. She feels so dirty, so degraded, that tears fall down her face as she pulls her fingers from her slit.

Dave waits for a second before he wheels out, then stands to pull up his pants. He writes something down on a piece of paper and drops it on the floor in front of her, along with two $100 bills—$40 more than she technically earned, even making double for the overtime. “Be there at 7pm tomorrow. Wear something cute. Turn out the lights and lock up.” He leaves the office while she’s still crying, covered in cum beneath his desk.

Ruby sat there for a few minutes, trying to come to terms with where she found herself in life. She'd been raped twice now, and she'd come the second time. Was her freedom really worth it? Sure, her stepdad was abusive, but at least he hadn't raped her. Maybe she would just deal with Bill's wrath. Anything had to be better than going to Dave's house tomorrow where he would undoubtedly want more from her. She climbed out from under the table, grabbing the cash on the floor before heading to the bathroom to clean up. She has his cum all over her body and it takes her a while to clean it all up. She switches back to her blouse, putting her bra back on first. Then she gathers her things and heads home to face Bill.

___

Bill was out back and he shot off a few more rounds when she approached before seeing her expression and putting his ear plugs down around his neck and looking at her with an arched eyebrow of judgement. He keeps the pistol in his hands and loads it while he waits for Ruby to talk.

Ruby already has a knot of dread in her belly about talking with Bill about work. Seeing him with a gun made it ten times worse. She tried chatting with him first. Maybe if she showed an interest in what he was doing he would be more receptive.

"So...what kind of gun is that?" Probably not the best question but it was the only thing her stressed out mind could come up with right now. She had noticed her mom wasn't around and Ruby wondered where she was.

Bill raised an eyebrow at her. She’s obviously upset and stalling, and he wasn’t having it. “It’s a Beretta 92. How was work?”he asked, not really caring, before he got to the question really he wanted to ask. “Did you make a lot of money?”

Of course, he saw right through her, like he always did. She hated that about him. He could always tell if she was lying or had another motive. "Work was...rough. Dave, he, well, he abused me again. He made me agree to meet him outside of work tomorrow at his house and I know he will do more to me if I go. I can't keep working there. I'm really sorry Bill, but I only have around $500, and there are no other jobs anywhere. I’ll find the money somehow." She stopped talking to see how he reacted, terrified of him exploding on her with a gun in his hand.

“Okay.” His expression doesn’t change. Something is definitely wrong. 

“Give me the $500 and tell your useless, lazy-ass mother she has to get the other half by the first.” The first was next Friday. “And then remind her that she owes me $1000 that’s due on the next first. And the one after that, if you still live here. She fucking stole $150 from me last night and you see where that got her. She’s in the fucking hospital because she fell down some stairs. I hope they have some jobs available in the hospital, or she's fucked.” He smiles at Ruby fakely, “ But don’t worry about that. It’s not really your problem. And god forbid you have to work a job you don’t love for a few fucking months to help this family.”

What!? Mom was in the hospital?! And it was obvious that it was because of him. Ruby knew her mom, there was no way she would have that money in a week. She was apparently so broke she had tried to steal from Bill, so how the hell would she come up with the money, especially after she gets the doctor's bill? Knowing her, she'll probably try to suck off the doctor to get out of paying again. She honestly didn't want to go visit her mother in the hospital. Ruby’s feelings toward her mother were very complicated, in a way she hated the woman. She was such a deadbeat and a total doormat, which is probably why Bill decided to marry her.

But just because she hated the person her mother was, it didn't mean she didn't love her mother deep down. Ruby couldn't put her debts on her mother. Defeated, she said, "Forget it, I'll keep working. I'm sorry for bringing this up." She would do this, she would survive this, for the hope that one day she would be free from this family. She had survived two assaults and the second one hadn't been as bad. She just had to survive long enough to save for the damage deposit for an apartment and then she was finally free.

“That’s a smart girl. I’m glad you’re not as dumb as your mother.” He lifts you his gun and fires one bullet after the other into the target. It’s loud and the way he’s turned his body away from her makes it clear she’s dismissed.

She jumps with every shot as she quickly heads inside. She didn't feel like going to visit her mother, it would only add to her stress. Maybe a few years ago she would have gone in, but by now she has seen enough mistakes from her mother and she was all out of sympathy. She went to bed, knots in her stomach as she worried about what Dave would ask her to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave’s house was a blue, one bedroom kit house that fit in with the run-down neighborhood it was in. His front lawn was weedy and unkempt and the entire place had an air of deferred maintenance. His neighbors’ houses were right next to his and their backyards were only separated by a chain-link fence. The dog next door barked its head off at her when she approached.

Ruby felt nauseous as she approached. She had given in and worn one of her sexier dresses, one that showed plenty of cleavage since she knew her big breasts were always so popular. Her skirt was also very short, her plump ass would be on display just by bending over slightly. The barking dog seemed really foreboding, almost like the dog was telling her to run away now while she had the chance. She couldn't back down now though.

She walked up to the front door, her hand shaking slightly from anxiety. She raised her trembling hand and rang the doorbell, hoping as hard as she could that he wasn't home and she could get out of this without ruining everything.

Unfortunately, Dave opened the door. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, looking remarkably normal for a rapist. He assessed her body with a grunt and then turned and walked back into his house, leaving her to follow him. 

The place was small and dingy but surprisingly free of clutter and trash. Dave took the hallway to the left--covered with family photos of him and a young girl Ruby’s age-- and entered the room at the end, not checking to see if she followed. It’s like he knew she would.

Reluctantly, Ruby followed him inside, surprised the place wasn't a total shitshow. Following him through the house, she dreaded what messed up, perverted act he would force upon her. She steeled her nerves and told herself she can survive anything he threw at her.

Of course, he brought her to the bedroom, like it was a given she would spread her legs for him. “Get undressed and get on the bed. Do you want it up the ass or in your cunt?”

Straight to business. Well, at least he didn't keep her waiting in suspense. She started taking off her clothes, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible so she could go home. "If you do my...pussy, will you wear a condom?"

“Of course I will,” he said, oddly stressing the word ‘I.’ His mouth went dry as she stripped down. Her tits looked fantastic in the dress, but the way her entire body looked out of it was delectable. “I want you to undress me. Kiss me like you mean it. Because we both know you want this dick,” he says as he grabbed his crotch and shook it at her.

She didn't like how he said that. But the faster she did this, the faster she could go home. She walked up to him, naked now and trying to sway her hips. Then, Ruby kissed him. At least this wasn't her first kiss, that was one thing he couldn't take from her. She tried to make itsexy, using her tongue, while she worked his shirt up with her hands.

Dave’s body was like most other things about him—average. He kissed her back passionately—hard and possessive. He took off his shirt and she could see the size of his hard-on clearly on through his jeans. He was enjoying this. Usually, he liked being the aggressor. But there was something incredibly sexy about an inexperienced, hot, young girl being forced to take the initiative.

Ruby hated how rough he was. She had always wanted a gentle, strong hunk to be her man. Dave’s body did nothing for her and how he acted always actively turned her off. Pushing past her revulsion, she broke the kiss so she could start working on his pants. She slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. Her hands worked on the button for his jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down. She hated how big his bulge was, all it did was remind her how it had felt the first time.

He stepped out of his pants but...she got to her knees in front of him. Subconsciously she must not only have wanted to get fucked, but also get him in her mouth. 

Dave grabbed her hair—it was a great handle—and brought her forward enough his cock slapped into her cheek. “Open up, you dumb fucking bitch,” he said as he pushed his cock into her mouth, ignoring her gag reflex and punching at the back of her throat repeatedly. “If I so much as feel a tooth, I’ll pull all of them out so you can spend the rest of your days perfecting how to give a blowjob to your superiors.”

Ruby kept gagging on his cock but he never relented. She set her hands on his thighs to try and slow the pace just a little so she could try to adjust. On one hand, this was a terrible, degrading experience, being face-fucked so hard that her drool covered her chin. On the other hand, with this pace, he might just cum in her mouth and they could be done with it.

Dave came to the same conclusion, pulling out before he got to the tipping point. He leaned forward and hit her in the face with his heavy ballsack. “Lick my balls. Start waking them nicely so they will fill you up. And pick: cowgirl or missionary.” He liked making her choose. Somehow, making this kid select how she was going to be raped got him even harder than her expression of open distaste.

Ruby winced when he slapped her face with his balls, more out of revulsion than anything else, but complied with his request. She started reluctantly licking his sack, stalling so she could try to make a decision. Honestly, cowgirl sounded better because she could control the pace better on top, while with missionary she would have to be face to face with him and take his assault. She pulled away from lapping at him, meeting his eyes, "Cowgirl."

God, he was hoping she would say that. Now he could play with her boobs the entire time. He lightly slapped her face with his dick once more for good measure before he laid out on his bed, slapping his thighs.

“Well, come on! Climb on you eager little thing.”

She felt disgusted, he was always so crude. It took everything she had to climb above him and position his massive cock at her entrance. Still, now she could control the pace. She slowly started to sink on his cock, giving herself time to adjust. It wasn't so bad when she was given some time to get used to things.

To Dave, her bare pussy felt amazing. Hey, if she wasn’t going to remember the condom, he sure as fuck wasn’t going to tell her. He watched her carefully lower herself down. 

It was unbelievably hot to watch as she made her body move up and down. He reached up and roughly pawed at her tits, manipulating them enthusiastically, pushing them up and out, cupping them, bouncing them in his hands, tweaking the nipples. He was like a kid in a candy store, not sure what to focus on first. “Fuck yeah, you like this cock don’t you? Tell me the truth, I can feel how soaked you are.”

His hands were so rough on her nipples. It was almost painful how he played with them, but her nipples hardened under the attention. She hadn't realized how wet she was, there was no way she was turned on by his rough treatment. She wasn’t aroused by this. Yet, his cock slid in surprisingly easy and it was already fully sheathed. Maybe she was adapting to this. "No, I don't like it. I don't like any of this." She tried to sound convincing, even to herself, but she couldn't hide the little sounds of pleasure she made every time he went deep.

He pinched her clit for disobeying him, hard. “Don’t lie to me. Listen to your sopping wet pussy. Tell me how much of a rapeslut you are. Tell me how much you like it. I won’t warn you again.”

God, that hurt! The pain brought her out of budding arousal. She was never a fan of discomfort and the way he hurt her was always so degrading. She decided to say what he wanted to avoid any more abuse. "I like it a lot. I like when you...rape me." She didn't try all that hard to make it convincing.

He reached around behind her and grabbed the globes of her ass, spreading her even further on his cock. Then he shoved two dry fingers inside up to the second knuckle. Her ass was tight. 

“Say it right. Fucking tell me how much you think about it. I bet after the first time you started fingering yourself hoping I would do it again. You kept wearing shorter and shorter skirts, just asking for it. Pathetic, really. Now work your hips. I want to come sometime this year.” His fingers pumped further inside her ass.

Her eyes shot open in pain when he shoved his fingers into her ass. She had never had anything up there, had never really considered anal sex before. It seemed gross and weird to her, and his dry fingers were not changing her opinion. She put some real effort into her movements, to satisfy him and avoid any more punishment. "Oh god, I love when you fuck me! I wanted you to fuck me, that's why I kept coming back!" Her skin crawled as she said these words, part of her hoping she could just die and be done with this hell.

“Then you’ll get your wish!” he said as he rolled them over, forcing her underneath him. He thrusted into her so hard her teeth rattled, then pulled her hand up to the headboard. Quick as anything, he slapped a handcuff on her, grabbed her other arm and repeated the process on the other corner. He fucked back into her hard, like nothing happened.

Wait, what? It all happened so fast, one second she was on top, the next she was handcuffed below him. Now she was truly scared, there was no way she could escape. "Wait! Please, at least pull out!" When he'd lain back without putting on a condom, she'd assumed he had changed his mind about wearing one, and felt it wasn't worth the fight to remind him.

“I told you I wouldn’t come inside you and I won’t,” he said, huffing and close to the edge. He pulled out and splattered cum all over Ruby’s big tits. He reached to the nightstand and got out a black, reinforced piece of fabric. Quickly, he secured the blindfold on Ruby’s face, sending her into darkness. “Wait here,” he said with a laugh, before just leaving her there, blinded and trapped on the bed with his semen all over her chest.

She was relieved when he pulled out. She couldn't get pregnant from cum on her chest. Then he blindfolded her and she started to get worried, wondering what new torment he would inflict on her. She was glad she hadn't cum this time, the fingers in her unprepped ass really killing her arousal. She waited, testing her restraints, cum running across her body.

Ruby could hear the doorbell ring and Dave greet someone. A few minutes later the doorbell went off again and again, and she could hear men’s voices laughing and talking loudly. She waited alone in the bedroom, naked, tied up, and helpless for about an hour before she heard the door to the bedroom open again.

She was terrified as she began to suspect Dave's true reason for tying her up. She struggled harder at her restraints, desperately trying to free herself, but all she did was make those big tits of hers wobble to and fro. She froze in fear and asked tentatively, "Dave?"

The absolute quiet of the house was odd after it sounded so raucous earlier. She could hear movement in the room with her, but no one said anything. What she couldn’t tell was that Dave was in there with her—along with 3 of his closest buddies. He had prepped his friends, told them that in order to fuck her, they had to do exactly what he said. And let’s be real—these guys weren’t the type that were getting any ass, much less prime, stacked 14 year old pussy—so they agreed to his rules without too much bitching. 

Dave wanted her to be off balance and loved hearing fear in her voice. Walter walked up to the head of the bed and leaned over holding his cock above her face before he let it go, plopping it on her lips crudely. 

Ruby hadn’t been with anyone except Dave, so she noticed right away that this cock smelled different than his did. It was a light odor that is actually kind of soapy—Walter was nice enough to take a shower before he came over.

The girl twisted her head away in fear and disgust. She didn’t know who these men were, but by the fact that they are Dave’s friends she knew their intentions were less than pure. Still, maybe one of them was a decent guy deep down that she could appeal to. "Please! Let me go! I don't want to do this! I'm only 14!"

“You’re only 14? Wait....Dave..isn’t your daughter Chelsea only 14?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

“Shut the fuck up, we aren’t talking about her,” said Dave. “Everyone, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is everyone. They are all really excited to meet you. They’ve heard a lot about what you like.” 

There was rustling as Dave got out his phone and pushed play. It was her voice, tinny on the recording. "I like it a lot. I like when you...rape me."

Her heart stopped for a moment when she heard her voice. He had recorded her saying that, the bastard! "N-no! No! You made me say that! I never liked this! Please, I just want to go home!" Her breathing was rapid in fear, sweat covered her skin, and her face was pale. She struggled hard to get free of her restraints, desperate not to let these strange men fuck her. 

Wait! Was that why he had said it like that earlier!? He wouldn't cum in her, but they might! Now she was in full blown panic mode and she thrashed desperately to escape.

The men laughed as her panic started to show and she could hear belts being unbuckled in surround sound. It seemed like the men were everywhere and they all had something to say.

“Look at them fat titties wobbling all over the place.” 

“Yeah, girl, you really are asking for it, huh?”

“You ever had anything up your butt? You like shoving things up there don’t you?”

No! No! No! This couldn't be happening! She was about to get gang raped and she was realizing she was helpless to prevent it. She couldn't even see what they looked like, she couldn't tell but thought they were probably gross old perverts like Dave. Terrified, she started screaming for help, hoping someone outside would hear her and come to her rescue. She'd never wanted more than one partner, never even fantasized about a threesome. 

“Remember what I told you will happen if you bite,” Dave said, right before his buddy cut off her scream by climbing on the bed, straddling her, and gagging her with his cock. 

Her protest seemed to have been the signal to the other men that it was okay to touch her. She shuddered as she felt clammy hands pushing into her breasts and rubbing them around with wonder, like the person touching them might not have ever touched any before.

Dave’s voice was in her ear. “You always were a dumb bitch, weren’t you Ruby? Cunts like you are useless without a man to please.”

She couldn’t fight all of them, especially not restrained. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and stopped struggling, her wrists rubbed raw from the handcuffs. As the unseen man pumped his large cock into her mouth, she weakly sucked on it, trying to just get this over with. She knew there was no escape, that these men were going to do anything and everything they wanted.

“Wow, you weren’t joking. She does like it. Puts up a token resistance for a minute and then starts suckling like a weak kitten.” Suddenly there was a slap to the left side of her face—it was hard and not held in check. Too many of those and she’d have to explain them to Bill. 

“Deep throat me. One..” he accentuated his counting by forcing his dick deeper into her mouth with each number, “Two. THREE!” Her throat was invaded and her nose was basically blocked from air by the flesh at the base of the man’s cock. She could feel his pubes scratch her face as he ground his dick inside her throat. 

Down below, Randy and Keith were fighting over her pussy. They each wanted to be the first one inside. 

“Okay! Stop fighting you dumbasses. The person who offers me the most cash gets to be the first one to fuck my girl’s slutty twat.” He gave her upper thigh a stinging slap for emphasis.

Their slaps stung, but their words and the knowledge of what was to come hurt worse. She hated this. As his cock invaded her throat she couldn't help but gag repeatedly, stopping herself from biting down with the fear of what they'd do to her if she did. Hearing the men argue over her pussy like it was just some toy for them to play with was so degrading. She regretted not putting her debt on her deadbeat mom. Anything would be better than this.

The two men argued and bid up, until soon the one who won was paying $300 for the chance to fuck her first. 

“Thank god,” the winner, Randy, said. ”I fucking hate sloppy seconds. There’s nothing worse than fucking a vag that’s already full of some other dude’s spunk.” The bed dipped underneath him as he climbed up. “Stop fucking gagging her, dipshit. I want to hear what she has to say before I decide whether or not to fuck her.” She could feel her labia parting as he drug his cockhead through her folds. The man forcing her to deepthroat him agreed and drew his dick back, barely out of her mouth, so he would feel her lips brushing his glans when she talked. 

“Well, sweetheart?” Randy said. “Is there anything I should know?”

Her face was red with shame at her situation. She could feel the presence of the cock by her lips and she could feel another cock teasing her entrance, feel the heat from his body between her legs. This was going to happen, but at the very least, maybe she could convince the guys not to cum inside her. "Please...I'm not on the pill. Don't cum inside, pull out...please." Her voice shook, and it was easy to hear how defeated she felt. She didn’t even try to ask for a condom, knowing they wouldn't humor her anyway.

“I won’t cum inside you if you clench your pussy on me like a good girl. Will you do that for me, baby?” Randy’s way of talking to her was so much less degrading than how Dave spoke. Before waiting for an answer from her he pressed forward, meeting some resistance but not as much as he thought he would. Then he was in. Fuck. Teenage poon. He’ll never get enough of it.

She responded by clenching her muscles around his cock, not wanting to have to say anything else. She just wanted this to be over, she would rather have faced Bill's wrath than this. As he stuffed his cock in her, she noticed he was similar in size with Dave. Not being able to see anything was torture and she could still feel the heat of the cock in her face, taunting her.

Ruby wasn’t giving Randy enough to go off of, so he decided that he was just going to go for it. With that, he started giving Ruby the roughest fucking of her life. He would pull out almost all the way and piston back in again, grabbing her tits like handles to help keep him steady. 

“If she’s not gonna talk, how about she sucks a little more. Can you get us both in your mouth, Ruby?” Dave asked as he and his friend pushed their tips together so that their dicks were as close as they could be. “Open your mouth up wide, Ruby, and lean forward. Fuck your head on our cocks. I’m tired of you sitting there being a passive participant. If you want to like this rape, you’ve got to put in the effort, you pillow princess!”

That triggered something in her, a feeling of rage and indignation at what was happening right now overtaking her. Why couldn't these bastards get it though their thick skulls that she didn't like or want this? She yelled at them, "Fuck all of you! I don't want any of this! I never wanted any of this! Who would ever want to fuck a bunch of sick pedophiles like you?!" She knew this was a bad idea, that this would cause her a lot of pain down the line, but fuck it felt good to unload on them for once.

Dave made a hand signal to keep the other men silent. His voice was very dangerous sounding when he responded. “Oh, you’d rather be raped by anyone else other than us pedos? Or do you want all of your holes filled by us, until you’re dripping cum like a fountain? Which one, Ruby? Do you really want us to stop raping you? We’re just trying to have a good time. But if you don’t want us to, I understand.” The words themselves make it seem like the answer is easy, but the quiet anger in his voice would make anyone think twice.

She faltered momentarily, her anger starting to be replaced by fear once more. But she was resolute, refusing to back down now, no matter how bad things got down the line. She was not some rape-slut, she was not a whore, she was Ruby. "Go to Hell."

Dave’s face twisted in anger and he grabbed her throat, choking her mercilessly until she started turning blue in the face and her vision was graying out “Answer the question, you dumb cunt.”

She desperately tried to get air to her lungs. With her last bit of resistance, she spit at him, aiming for where his voice was coming from. She was scared, no, terrified that she could die here, but if she did, she would meet her maker having fought to the last.

The spit falls pitifully short but something about it enrages Dave like not much else has. He liked being in control. He backhanded her soundly then unlocks the handcuffs, grabbing her by a hank of hair and dragging her out into the main room. The men on top of and in her have to scramble off to avoid getting pulled to the ground. Dave pulled her so quickly that she doesn’t have a chance to stand up, giving her nasty rug burn from being dragged across the carpet.

The backhand had stunned her and left her dazed until he grabbed her painfully by the hair. She screamed out weakly, still trying to catch her breath from being choked as she was roughly hauled out to the main room. She tried to struggle, to kick, but she was weak from the abuse.

“I was trying to be nice,” Dave said, panting. “But no, you had to be a disgusting, ungrateful bitch.” He let go of her hair and kicked her once in the stomach, hard. While she writhed on the floor, he fished his belt out of his loops and motions for Randy to do the same and give it to him. The guys were all watching, nerves and excitement in their eyes. None of the others would go this far by themselves, but with Dave leading them, they followed. 

Looping one belt around Ruby’s neck, he put one foot on the small of her back, keeping her on the floor. He pulled the belt taut, arching her up toward him and restricting her airflow again. With the other belt, Dave whipped her. The wide leather came down on her lily white, freckled ass with a whoosh from how quickly it displaced the air. It connected with a sharp clap, and then he was whipping her again.

All Ruby felt was agony. The kick to her stomach had forced the air from her and as she desperately gasped for more, Dave wrapped the belt around her neck and tightened it, suffocating her again before she caught her breath. As she fought for air, another belt started lashing her ass, filling her body with stinging pain. She kicked her legs in futility, trying to move her ass away from his strikes as she struggled for air.

Dave whipped her without pause and without mercy until he saw that she had passed out from lack of oxygen. He dropped the belt that was tight around her neck, causing her head to fall forward and bang into the floor with a crack. He crouched down and loosened the leather loop, staying beside her until he was sure that she was still breathing. He didn’t want to kill her, after all. He liked having those perky tits in his office and her perfect body to use whenever he wanted. 

Pulling one of her legs to the side to show off her pussy—that unacceptably still isn’t leaking cum, he asked “Who’s next?” Keith didn’t give the others a chance to jump in, climbing on top of her quick as a flash. He entered her without pause and rutted her with his girthy dick. He came inside her when her pussy started fluttering as Ruby started to regain consciousness.

When she came to she felt something hard pumping between her legs and knew her nightmare wasn’t over. Her body hurt, especially her head and ass. She felt the man pull out of her slowly, felt the wetness between her legs, and realized he came inside. She started crying, unable to control her sobs as she laid there, weak as a kitten. She pulled the blindfold away, finally getting a look at the rapists around her, and saw that they were all nasty old men like Dave, just like she thought. She could be knocked up from this. The thought of carrying any of these men’s children filled her with revulsion. Her body was too exhausted from being strangled to crawl away, so she laid there, no fight left in her, ass red and body trembling.

The girl looked helpless and small, sobbing on the floor at their feet. It was insanely appealing. “Ruby,” Dave said, then said it a little louder when it looked like she might have been too out of it to hear. “RUBY! Do you want us to finish raping you or not? I want to hear you say it.” The answer by this point almost doesn’t matter, but Dave loved hearing her ask for it. Keith hefted his body off of her, a blissed out look on his face.

It wouldn’t matter what she said at this point. They were going to keep raping her either way, but at least with one answer there would be less pain. Her resistance was gone, survival her only focus now. Weakly, her voice rough from being strangled earlier, she gave in, "Y-yes. Rape me."

Dave lowered himself down into a sitting position and lifted her up so her head was in his lap. He gently petted her hair and face. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it Ruby?” His soft touches were so far removed from what he had given her so far, but he kept stroking her as he nodded at Walter and says with his real voice, “You heard her. Rape her.”

And Walter did. The entire time, Dave held her head and pet her in a soothing manner, softly murmuring encouragement to her.

She didn’t struggle anymore. She let Dave stroke her, feeling relieved that his hands weren’t hurting her anymore. As Walter raped her, she didn’t try to bargain or plead. She already had one load in her, there was no point in fighting another. She moaned softly in discomfort as Walter thrusted his big cock in her. She was in too much pain to get aroused.

Walter made a noise like he had been hit in the stomach right before jizzing inside of her with another mangled groan. He slipped his dick out and knelt forward toward her, wiping his cock off in her beautiful red hair. 

“This isn’t fair! I paid you to use her first and now I haven’t gotten to cum inside her and there are two other loads in her! She’s practically a sperm bank!!” Randy yelled, getting hot under the collar.

“Shut the fuck up and sit on the couch. You’re going to be the first one—ever—to cum in her ass. “ Dave reached back and started fingering her twat, scooping up cum on his fingers. Using that cum as a poor substitute for lube, he relentlessly inserted his finger into Ruby’s asshole to prep her.

Ruby groaned in pain, her ass still tight after Dave's brief fingering from before. Now they were going to rape her ass, to take her last virginity from her. How would she explain any of this to any future boyfriends? How could she explain that she had asked them to rape her? Who would take her after tonight? She felt so lost, defeated and defiled.

Once Dave shoved his second finger up her ass, Ruby didn’t have anything else to focus on but the burning pain. Too soon, he got his third finger up there. If she was in any condition to think about it, she might have realized he was trying to do this so she doesn’t get too damaged...but it was too little too late. Once he was done fingering her, he stood and picked her up like a doll, placing her on Randy’s lap. Randy lined up his dick with her hole and Dave lowered her down by her underarms, making her weight pull her body down on Randy’s cock and she felt every inch.

A weak scream was torn from her lips—his dick was far too big. The stretch was incredible, all she could focus on was how her ass was being torn apart. Her body quaked in pain, unable to put up any form of resistance anymore. Finally, after a full minute of pure agony she felt her hips meet his, her sensitive, recently whipped cheeks burning at the contact. She collapsed back against his chest, unable to keep herself up anymore.

Randy took the opportunity to reach around and paw at her heavy tits, kneading them. They were so pillowy he felt like he could get lost in them. The last person he fucked in this position was a hooker named Trinity and she was a small woman, but she was no 14-year-old. 

The obvious size difference made him even hornier and he started to rhythmically push up into her ass. He took his hands off of Ruby’s chest for a second to lift her knees over his, trapping them. Then he opened his legs, spreading Ruby for the room to see. Randy’s palms snaked back up her body to land on her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples doggedly. 

Dave knew an invitation when he saw one and moved forward. The positioning was a little awkward but he was determined. He fitted his dick to her cunt and already she felt a lot tighter because of Randy pushing against her vaginal wall from the other side. 

Dave made aborted little thrusts, working his penis inside of Ruby until he was fully seated. Almost as if they’ve double-teamed someone before—and maybe they have—Dave and Randy started really fucking Ruby good. When Dave pulled back, Randy thrusted in. They worked her over in tandem, keeping her full and uncomfortable.

Ruby panted uncontrollably, exhausted body sandwiched between Dave and Randy. She could feel the two cocks pushing against each other separated by the thin walls of her pussy and ass inside of her. Randy's hands grabbed at her breasts. The men viewed her as little more than a piece of meat.

Despite everything, despite the pain, despite her hatred, despite her exhaustion, she started to feel something build up deep inside as Dave hit a spot inside of her over and over. She loathed the fact they were making her feel like this, undeniable pleasure beginning to build up. How could her body like getting raped?

Inside her, Dave could feel her body start to respond. Her pretty little head was probably thinking too much to let her body enjoy what it was made to enjoy, so he decided to help her out. “Keith, get up on the couch and have her suck you.”

Keith was soft, so he looked over at Walter who was also soft after having just cum inside her. He shrugged and did as Dave said, climbing up on the couch and guiding her head to his limp dick. His dick swung lightly into her chin, “Open up, kitten. Time to suckle.” Keith knew that it probably wouldn’t take long for him to get hard again looking down at this kid’s face as she blew him. 

Dave and Randy kept up their alternating pace, but Dave reached down and started gently playing with Ruby’s clit, determined to make her cum. “Keep focusing on her nipples,” he tells Randy, who started pulling on them rhythmically, almost like he was milking a cow.

Ruby slowly opened her mouth, complying with Keith's request. As her body was still being ravaged by Dave and Randy, she wrapped her lips around Keith's soft cock and began to suck on it. There was no energy behind her actions, her body and mind we shot. She simply went along with whatever they wanted. Her nipples were being relentlessly stimulated while Dave rubbed her clit, and things were all building together to a head. Finally, their assault on her body overwhelmed her and she came, body twitching in pleasure, holes tightening around the cocks pumping into her.

Randy had started to ejaculate right before Ruby did, and the internal contractions and flutters were too much for Dave to take. He spurted out a flood of cum as his penis was so deep that it was essentially kissing Ruby’s cervix. 

Keith was too soft to cum but could feel her tensing up beneath him and felt left out, so he relaxed his stance and his bladder and started pissing directly into her mouth. His hand went down to her neck to keep her face tilted up. “Swallow it, princess,” he growled, nails digging into her skin.

Ruby felt the cum fill her holes, so much that some leaked out around the cocks in her. Her eyes widened when she realized with disgust that he was urinating in her mouth, the taste and smell overwhelming. She struggled to comply with Keith, trying to force herself to choke down his piss. It wasn’t only the taste that made this difficult, but the sheer volume, but somehow she managed it.

After they were done, they pulled out one at a time until the only one left inside her was Randy as she sat on his lap. The other men milled around and got dressed and got beers, before all coming back into the main room and sitting down, either beside Randy and Ruby on the couch or in one of the nearby recliners. Dave turned on a football game and they watched it like an underage girl who had just been gangraped and was still plugged with a cock wasn’t right next to them. 

It was all so disconcertingly normal. Randy didn’t hump up into her anymore, but he did continue to rub on her boobs, this time with more of a rhythmic, circular motion.

All Ruby could do was lay against Randy, feeling his cock in her ass and his hands groping her tits. She didn't say anything, didn’t try to escape, didn't try to fight back anymore. She sat on her rapist’s lap, trying to catch her breath. Her mind was mostly blank. Swallowing piss had been the worst indignity and her mouth still tasted of it. She no longer cared what happened. She couldn’t stop it anyway. 

Eventually, Randy lifted her off of his cock, holding her up to watch his cum drip back out. He put her down on the couch and went to clean up and change. Soon, Walter, Keith, and Randy are all dressed in the main room, saying their goodbyes. Lucky for Ruby, all of Dave’s friends are middle-aged, and they drank a little too much to fuck her again, but they promised they’d see her next week as they left.

Suddenly, she and Dave were the only ones left. He gathered her up in his arms and sat her on his lap in the recliner, bringing her head to his chest and petting her hair. “Is anyone going to come pick you up?” It is the nicest Dave has ever been to her.

She hated his touch, hated his friends, hated this house, hated herself. She reluctantly answered, "No. I took an Uber." She wished she wasn’t weak. 

Dave grabbed something out of his pocket and opened the foil package. A pill popped out and he held it to her mouth. “Swallow it,” he demanded, not bothering to tell her what drug he was giving her.

She looked pleadingly into his eyes, hoping for some explanation, but found none. She slowly opened her mouth and took the pill, swallowing it down dry and hoping that it was medicine.

“It’s for the pain.” In reality, it was the morning after pill. Dave wasn’t a fucking idiot—if a 14-year-old turned up pregnant with his child, it wouldn’t be long until he was the one getting bent over tables. But he wasn’t going to fucking tell her that. He didn’t want her to have that peace of mind.

“Take a shower, then put your slutty dress back on. I’ll drop you off at home.” It was almost like he wasn’t interested in her anymore. He was distant and dismissive again. Dave loved keeping her off-balance and unable to predict how he’s going to act next.

A wave of relief passed through her body. It was finally over, she could go home. Her voice is like a whisper as she said, "Thank you,” before getting up and stumbling to his shower. The hot water felt heavenly on her abused body. It was almost like the water could wash away what happened to her if she closed her eyes. But it couldn’t.

It seemed like it took Ruby forever to get out of the shower, but he let her take her time. He wanted her to wash all of that cum out of her so there would be no biological sample if she surprised him and decided to get a rape kit done. When she finally came out of the shower, seeing her all fresh and clean and wet sent thrills down Dave’s spine.

He took her out to his garage and they got into his boring old sedan. “Pull your dress off your shoulders and stick your tits out,” he said casually, but it was clear it was an order. Then he patted his lap and unzipped his pants. “You know what to do,” he said as he started driving to her house.

Her stomach twisted at his words. She finally felt clean, and now he was doing this to her. Still, she complied, only because she was so close to being free. She dropped her top, her breasts spilling out before fishing his dick out of his pants and sucking on it. She worked fast, wanting him to finish as soon as possible. If they pulled up to her house and Bill saw her with Dave's cock in her mouth, she would be in even more trouble than she already was.

Dave drove one handed, his right arm up over her shoulders and fondling her breasts. He loved feeling how hard her nipples got with a little stimulation. He could tell she was trying to get him off fast and he wanted to enjoy the drive. “If you make me cum before we get to Johnson Ave., I’ll circle around until you’ve made me cum again. I want you to make love to my cock with your tongue, not slurp on it like some fucking hooker.”

She closed her eyes in anger. Why can't he just shut up and enjoy it? She was giving him head with no backtalk and everything. She took a deep breath and forced herself to slow her pace, teasing his cock with her tongue.

He came in her mouth just as they turned onto her block, holding her head down and grinding his cock up into her skull. He finally let go, slapping each of her tits. "Okay, give me a kiss--one you really fucking mean-- and then you can go.”

She swallowed the cum quickly, praying Bill wasn't watching from the window. She kissed Dave hard, tongue exploring his mouth, doing her best to be believable so she could get away from Dave. She just wanted to go to bed and cry herself to sleep.

Dave caught her wrist in a hard grip as she went for the car door. He reached into his pocket, then handed her two crumbled up $20 bills. "Say thank you, Ruby."

She looked at the $40 in her hand with disgust. She felt like a whore, so dirty and degraded. Finally after a long pause to get ahold of herself, she said "Thank you Dave." She felt sick as she thanked him for arranging her gang rape.

"Get out of the car, you dumb slut. I don't have all night," he said. He leaned over her to unlock and open her car door, then pushed her out. "You might want to pull up your top, I think Daddy can see your tits," he said as he shut the door after her. “See you at work on Monday at 7:30am!” He barked out a laugh and drove off.

She quickly fixed her top, getting up and looking at the house to see if Bill saw anything. The house looked dark and quiet. She slunk in through the back door, went straight to her room, and cried herself to sleep.   
__

On Monday, Ruby showed up to work at 7:25am

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to collaboration to produce more stories with similar questionable themes :)
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
